Left 4 Dead: Going 2 Live
by animefansunited
Summary: After Allegheny, the survivors go to Quarantine Zone Alpha. Little do they know that a great evil awaits there. The Director is waiting...
1. Prologue

In Left 4 Dead, a strain of the Rabies virus was accidentally released in the United States. The virus turned everyone who made contact with the virus into zombie-like creatures. These zombies were referred to as the "Infected." Upon these infected humans, there were common infected, which were regular zombies, and Special infected, which were different infected with different powers. The special infected consisted of Hunters, zombies with hooded sweatshirts that could pounce on survivors from great distances, Smokers, zombies who could ensnare survivors with their long tongues from long distances, Boomers, fat zombies that threw up on survivors to attract the hordes of common infected, the Witch, a female zombie with great power that could kill almost any human, and the Tank, a huge, hulk-like zombie that is almost impossible to kill. After the infection broke out, four immune survivors fought their way through the hordes of infected to make it to the various safe points throughout the United States. These four survivors were Francis, a tough, smug biker, Bill, an old army veteran from the Vietnam War, Zoey, a young woman in her twenties, and Louis, an African-American accountant. These four made it to various safe points and stuck together to fight off the infected. In the end, the four survivors escaped from Allegheny and are on their way to quarantine zone Alpha…


	2. Chapter 1

"Mr. Director?" a female accountant said. "There is a call waiting for you on line six."

"Alright." The man said to his accountant. "Thank you, Gina." The woman nodded to him and walked away. The man picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Director. How have you been?" The man on the other line asked.

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you, James?" The director said.

"I'm alright. Now down to business. We have some new survivors coming in from Allegheny. What should we do with them?"

"Go ahead and bring them here." The director said. "I haven't had any new visitors for a while."

"Understood. Thank you, Mr. Director." The man named James said and hung up. The director set the phone down on his desk and walked to his closet with a keypad next to it. He typed in the code and walked inside.

"Mr. Director!" one of his scientists inside the room said. "It's very good to see you again, Sir."

"Hello, Dan." The Director said. "It's very good to see you as well. What is the status of our 'patient?' Is he OK?"

"He's not changing, sir. I think he may be immune." Dan said.

"Blast it. Give him another dose." The Director said. "This variation of the rabies virus has to work."

"Yes sir." Dan said. He grabbed a syringe with a strain of the rabies virus and walked into the room with the Director. The man on the table looked at them as Dan put gloves on and got the syringe ready.

"No! Please Don't!" The man strapped to the table yelled. "I don't want to turn! Please Don't!"

"I'm sorry," The Director said to him. "but it's for the good of the people. Please do not resist."

"No!" The man yelled as Dan put the needle in his arm. "I don't want to turn! I don't want to go!" The man was crying now. Dan pressed on the syringe in his arm and almost instantly the man began changing.

"Holy shit." Dan whispered to himself as the man turned into a Tank. The man's arms bulged rapidly. His chest became huge and so did his legs. The Tank looked at them both and roared. The director stood there and smiled evilly at the monster the man had become. The Tank broke free from its restraints and grabbed Dan and threw him at a wall.

"Shit!" yelled the Director and began to run out of the room.

"Wait!" Dan yelled as he limped towards the door. The Director closed the door and looked through his window. Dan began pounding on the window. "Let me in! Let me-" Dan never got to finish his sentence. The Tank roared from behind Dan as he picked him up and ripped his body in half.

"Sorry, Dan." The Director said as Dan's blood spattered across the window. "It's for the good of the people."


	3. Chapter 2

An hour ago…

"Let's go!" Francis yelled, blasting his way through the hordes of Infected. Behind him were Bill, Zoey, and Louis. They ran out of the cornfield and to the safe vehicle that was not to far ahead of them. As soon as the vehicle was within sight, the four survivors heard a roar behind them. A tractor went flying over their heads in a crumpled heap.

"Tank!" Zoey yelled and all of them began to shoot at the beast. They were only 20 yards away now.

"Fire in the hole!" Bill yelled and tossed a Pipe bomb to keep the hordes of common Infected away. They only had 10 more yards to go now.

"Smoker!" Louis yelled as he saw it in the farmhouse window. Louis shot it with his hunting rifle. There were only five more yards to go.

"Let's go! Get inside!" Francis yelled as the other three survivors got into the vehicle. Francis kept shooting the tank and running at the same time. .As he was about to get inside, the Tank incapacitated Francis.

"Francis!" Zoey yelled and shot the Tank's face with her Uzi. The Tank, temporarily blinded, let out a roar of pain while Zoey and Bill dragged Francis into the vehicle. They got inside and the survivors were drove away from Allegheny.

"Shit." Francis said. "This thing stings like a bitch.

"You'll live." Bill said. "In 'Nam, I had worse injuries than any of you have ever experienced. One time, I-"

"No one wants to hear your war stories, old man." Francis said. The driver of the vehicle turned his P.A. on to talk to the survivors.

"Hello, survivors." The driver said. "My name is James. As you can already tell, we are heading to Quarantine Zone Alpha. If you need anything, just press the red button on the left wall. You also may want to get comfortable because we have a long ways to go. The trip will take a day or two so enjoy the trip." He turned the P.A. off and could hear the man talking on the phone with someone.

"I can't finally wait to get a beer." Francis said. "With this infection going around, all the remotely good beer has been being used for freaking Molotovs."

"I can't wait to finally talk to humane people again." Louis said. "It'll be good to hear other survivors' stories."

"I can't wait to finally go shopping." Zoey said. "I've had to wear these same clothes since the Infection started and it's driving me crazy."

"Well, for me," Bill said, "I just can't wait to get away from Francis." Everybody laughed at Bill's comment and Francis also slightly chuckled.

"What do you think the Quarantine Zone will be like?" Zoey asked. That was the one question that was on everybody's minds.

"I don't know." Louis said and turned on the P.A. "Hey James?"

"What do you need?" James said kindly.

"We wanted to know what the Quarantine zones were like. You've been to them before, right?"

"Yeah, I've been to them before." James said. "The Quarantine zones are actually just like how the world was before the Infection broke out. There are different shops for clothing and food, there are bars for the men who drink and, for people to stay in, there are apartment rooms. It's just like normal life, except you don't need cars or jobs." James said. "Quarantine Zone Alpha is the Last Zone standing and has a population of almost one million people. The Quarantine zone is protected by nearly impenetrable walls and has men on turrets stationed up there at all times." He paused for a moment. "You know, it's been a while since we've had newcomers. We had almost given up, actually, right before you called. You are pretty lucky, actually. How long have you been out there fighting?"

"About three weeks." Louis said.

"Three weeks?" James asked shocked. "Damn. That's a long time. How did all four of you survive without becoming infected?"

"We're immune." Louis said.

"What? You four are immunes?" James said. "I thought all of the immunes died. How the hell are you-" James was cut off by a sharp thud that shook the car. "Shit." James said as all five of them heard the screams of the Infected and the roar of the Tank. "Francis! Get on the Turret above you! The rest of you shoot them from the windows! We need to get across this bridge!"

"Holy shit!" Francis yelled as he saw the Infected behind him and began mowing them down. Zoey, Louis, and Bill were doing the same with their guns.

"Keep going!" James said. "We're almost there!" As he said that, the Tank started to punch his way through the crowd.

"Shoot him!" Francis yelled as all four of them began to shoot him in the face. The Tank started to go faster then dropped on his knees and died.

"We're here!" James yelled and the car pulled into a dark room and the door opened the four survivors walked out. All of a sudden, the room was flooded with white light and men in suits came out and grabbed the survivors. They easily drugged Zoey and Louis but Francis and Bill kept fighting against them. Soon, they were both overpowered and drugged as well. The last thing Francis saw before becoming unconscious was a man with sunglasses smiling evilly at him.


	4. Chapter 3

"Wake up." A voice said to Francis. His eyes shot open and he looked at his surroundings. He saw that Bill, Zoey, and Louis were unconscious and strapped to gurneys. He saw the man standing in front of him as well. He was the man with the sunglasses,

"Who the Hell are you?" Francis growled at him.

"You may call me Mr. Director." The Director told him.

"Hate to burst your bubble, _Director_, but this ain't one of those gay-ass fairytale movies that you love." Francis told him.

"Ah. Very funny." The Director said sarcastically. "Very funny indeed. If I did not need you right now, I would simply kill you. How smug would you be then, hmm? Down to business. I am going to use you and your companions in an experiment."

"What type of fucking experiment are you talking about?" Said Francis. He tried to break free from the chains that held him.

"Well, since your going to die," the Director said, "I might as well tell you. My scientists and I have been experimenting with the rabies virus since the outbreak. You see, I thought the virus was right before the outbreak, but it appears I released the virus too early and I-"

"Wait," Francis said, "So you're the fucking idiot who released this virus? What the Hell is wrong with You?"

"Mr. Francis," The Director said, losing his cool, "I am growing very impatient. Your insults are starting to annoy me. Also, I am not the _idiot _who released this virus, I am the _genius _who released this virus."

"Genius my ass." Francis said. "Millions of people died because of this virus and you think that killing all these people is genius?"

"In a country, no. In a _world _plagued by war, killing all these people is genius. People fight over the many differences that they have between one another. If this succeeds, everybody will be the same. There will be no wars. There will be no fights because there is nothing to fight about. When the whole world becomes infected, then I will be the World's new ruler and bring peace and sanctuary to all of man kind."

"I can't argue with you, man," Francis said, "because you're a fucking lunatic!"

"Enough!" The Director yelled, kicking his chair across the room. "I am tired of your insults, Mr. Francis, very tired. Now," he said calmly and stuck Francis with a syringe and squeezed the virus in, "I'll infect your friends." The Director walked out of the room to get more syringes. Francis started to feel sharp pain and a burning sensation throughout his body. His muscles began to throb and grow and his eyes began to glow slightly red. He yelled in pain and tried to break free from his shackles once more. He broke away from them and walked to Louis's gurney and broke his chains.

"Wake up." Francis told him and Louis awoke and saw Francis.

"Holy shit." Louis said as he saw Francis's eyes. "Francis, what happened to you?"

"There's no time to explain." Francis said hurriedly. "Help free Bill and I'll help Zoey." As Louis was unlocking Bill's chains, Francis saw that Zoey was no longer in her gurney. "Zoey's not here." Francis told Louis and Bill, who was now awake. The three survivors heard a beeping sound from behind them to see the Director holding the still unconscious Zoey by her chains.

"Mr. Francis," The Director said, "I was expecting better of you. I knew something else would happen because you were immune, but not like this. No matter, though. You will become infected soon. In fact, you have about fourteen hours left before you fully turn. Oh, look at this!" the Director took out another syringe. "It's the antidote! Your precious Zoey and the antidote will be at the top floor with me. Come and get me bad boy." The Director said and with that he turned his back on the survivors.

"Damn you!" Francis yelled and ran to the window and hit it. Even with his new superhuman strength he couldn't break the glass. The Director walked into the elevator and laughed at the three survivors.

"Francis," Bill said and saw that he was crying, "what happened"? Francis told the two others about what the Director hade done to him and planned to do to the world.

"That Director is a sick little bastard." Louis said. "Now he's got Zoey and the antidote we need for you." Louis said. "Well, what's the plan?"

"We go right on up to his little office and we kill that fucking bastard." Francis said. "That's what we're going to do."

"All right." Bill said. And the three walked over to the door. "Let's go save Zoey." Francis kicked the door down and looked to his right. On a table were the weapons of the three survivors and another monitor popped out with the Director on it.

"I have taken the liberty of giving you new weapons. These new weapons are just like your old ones but have unlimited ammunition, courtesy of our scientists. I'll be waiting for you at the top floor." The Director said and the screen turned off. Francis looked to the left and saw that the corridor was silent and dark. They walked forward with caution and saw a man standing in the middle of the room. Francis put his pistol behind the man's head.

"Who the fuck are you?" Francis asked him. There was no response. Francis turned the man around and the man attacked him. Louis shot him in the arm with his pistol and the man screamed. Then they heard the screams of the Infected.

"That can't be good." Louis said and the three elevator doors in front of them opened. Streams of Infected came pouring out and the Survivors backed up against a wall and kept shooting. The Survivors killed them all and walked over to the elevators. Francis pressed the button on one of them and nothing happened. Another monitor popped up in front of them and The Director was on the screen again. They could also see Zoey tied to a chair in back of him.

"Let me go!" she yelled trying to get away.

"Silence her." The Director told his men and one of them gagged her with a piece of cloth. "Now back to you three." He said. "There is no cheating permitted in this game." Said the Director and pointed to the stairs beside them. "You better hurry." The Director said sickly. "Zoey is getting impatient." The monitor went off.

"Damn him!" Francis said. "What do you guys think we should do?" Francis asked and turned to Bill and Louis who were staring at him.

"Uh, Francis. Your skin's getting more pale and your eyes are starting to become more red." Louis said. Francis looked in the mirror by the stairs.

"Damn, Louis." Francis said. "You're right. What time is it, Bill?" Francis asked.

"It's already been three hours." Said Bill.


End file.
